


we can all learn a little

by breadjaedo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Fluff, JaeDo, M/M, Prom!, Slow Burn, a lot of those characters are just mentioned, dj! johnny, dojae, donghyuck is a sly bastard, get you a friend like yuta, johnten are only minor like they'd only be there for like 2 secs i swear, might be a bit slow, more characters but only names are mentioned, performer! ten, possible cuddling, teacher! au, the oc is called jihyun which is irrelevant, title lowkey has little to do with the plot but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadjaedo/pseuds/breadjaedo
Summary: a teacher! dojae/jaedo au literally no one asked forft. donghyuck being a matchmakerwhere jaehyun is a little dumb for a teacher, pines after doyoung, but hes dumb, so-also where they constantly bicker for better or for worse.





	1. chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> note: i dont really like the title much so if anyone has a suggestion i am willing to change it right away (NVM SEE CHAPTER TWO)
> 
> additional note: i have nOt proof read this
> 
> additional additional note: i also am kinda busy but i wanted to post what I have already written so:

“Alright,” Doyoung announced, followed by a stern cough to wake up several students, “that will be all for today, you would need all of the information from today’s class, it will be on your finals next week. For those of you who fell asleep, I would prefer if you did not contact me to ask again, but since I am that nice, for those of you that need help, I will be available after school everyday this week. Donghyuck, Sookyung, Lucy, Seojung, Jaemin, and Chenle stay behind. Everyone else, dismissed.”

“Thanks Mr. Kim, I’m sorry for those who didn’t pay attention,” said Jeno as he approached Doyoung. 

“Don’t worry about it, kid. It’s not your fault. Besides, I know some of them were staying up to study anyways.” Doyoung reassured the student as he waved him goodbye.

He stepped away from his desk at the front of the classroom, and walked towards those who stayed behind. “Look, guys, I know you are tired and you may be studying until very late hours into the night, but, I really wanted you all to receive the information from today’s class because you would need it. My only advice for you is not to fall asleep in your next one, I hoped you put your nap to good use. Now head off to your fake-science science class.”

“Thanks Mr. Kim,” a few of them nodded to their teacher and waved goodbye.

“I’m sorry Mr. Kim, I was up yesterday helping my parents. I hope you would forgive me,” Chenle said. He was a new student that recently came from China to help the family business expand into the Korean market.

“I was not mad in the first place, and I know how much your parents need you. But for the sake of the future of the business, I suggest you go to class now.”

Chenle flashed Doyoung a smile and walked out of the classroom. 

“Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck,” the teacher called out, mood suddenly changing from ever-loving to a very hostile one. “Now, you two, that is a different story. It’s not even like I have the physical energy to be mad at you two, but please, for the love of god, can you please stop sleeping in my class. Yes, I understand physics is a hard subject, but that is more reason as to why you should listen, okay?”

“With all due respect, sir, I wasn’t actually sleeping. I was just pretending to sleep so that you won’t pick on me to answer,” Donghyuck replied with little sincerity. 

“Hyuckie, I don’t know how much better that is. But, I will be honest with you sir, I was sleeping in class. And, I’m sorry, but its just so boring. I thought that maybe if I napped now, I would be awake for biology, which is just, you know, more interesting.”

Doyoung couldn’t bring himself to do more than to sigh. “If you don’t want to learn, I can’t do anything about it. Now go to that class.” Jaemin was more than eager to leave the classroom, but Donghyuck stayed.

“You mean biology, Mr. Kim?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“Do you not like that class, Mr. Kim?”

“No, I really do not like biology, Hyuck.”

“Do you not like the subject, or do you not like our teacher?” Donghyuck asked with a smirk.

The physics teacher and the biology teacher were known to have tension. They would fight over anything. From which subject is better (a/n physics is. biology is a fake science.), to who makes the better coffee, to whose test was more challenging for the students. 

“Does it matter, Donghyuck? Now go to class, I still want you to learn.”

“I can’t promise you I would stay awake, sir. And to me, it sounds like you have some sexual tension with a certain Mr. Jung.”

“Out, Donghyuck.”

The boy left the classroom with a satisfied grin on his face. Doyoung sat down on his chair and rested his head on his desk. I don’t get paid enough to deal with these shitheads. The physics teacher rarely complained about his wages, considering they were considerably high for a teacher. But, it is when times like these come, that he does contemplate his career choice. Whatever, I don’t have a class until after lunch so I might as well fit a bit of sleep in.

With that thought, he drifted into a light slumber.

 

─=≡Σ(((つ•̀ω•́)つ

 

“Hey, Mr. Jung. Sorry I’m late, Mr. Kim kept me and Donghyuck behind.” Jaemin notified his teacher as he strutted to his seat.

“That’s fine, Nana. So where’s Hyuck?” replied the teacher. He was devilishly handsome and has much of both the female and male staff population weak for him. 

“Uh, not too sure. I left before him. I don’t know, probably staying behind to taunt Mr. Kim.” said Jaemin with a shrug.

“Alright then. Class, we will now begin our revision for your finals next week.” Jaehyun began speaking. 

Around 10 minutes into the class, Jaehyun notices that Donghyuck still wasn’t here. Now, he wasn’t one of those teachers that were super strict on the time that the students arrive to class. But, 10 minutes? That is plainly unfair to the student as he is denied the chance to receive this information. “Jeno, would you like to go fetch Donghyuck from Doyoung’s classroom for me, please?”

The raven haired student replied a quick “sure” and walked out. Jaehyun resumed his teaching, talking about cladistics and evolution.

Within 2 minutes, Jeno came back. “So?”

“He’s not there, sir. I didn’t want to disturb Mr. Kim because he was taking a nap, I’m assuming.” replied Jeno.

“Oh? Um, well, if you will all excuse me for a moment, I’m gonna go look for him because I care about my students’ well being, unlike a certain someone.” The teacher announced to his class, as he walked away from his position and to the physics lab.

When he arrived, he did find the physics teacher sleeping at his desk. Not that he’d ever admit to anyone, but he may have a tiny crush on said teacher. He didn’t know when it started, or how it developed. But there was always a lingering feeling in his stomach whenever they’d talk. He stood, leaning against the door frame, and admired his features. He’d always thought he was handsome. His features were perfectly proportional, and his hair was always parted in perfection. Jaehyun has always thought the best Doyoung was the smiling Doyoung. It was the cutest. Angry Doyoung was a close second. And if he couldn’t make him smile, making him infuriated was his second best choice. Not very wise for a teacher, huh?

But this Doyoung? The one that has his guards down. The one that looked the most serene. This one was something that was even rarer than Doyoung smiling at Jaehyun. 

Should I be annoying? Or should I change it up for once? He contemplated his choices for a few seconds, and decides he would stick to the latter. 

Jaehyun walked over to the sleeping man, and gently shook him awake. Doyoung yawned, and Jaehyun almost couldn’t control his giggling. The elder mumbled a soft “sorry” but once he registered who woke him up, any trace of remorse left his body. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Look, I was just here to look for Hyuck. There’s no need get all defensive.” Jaehyun replied, sticking his arms up to indicate he meant no harm. “Besides, I was being nice.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. He left like 10 minutes ago. I thought he went to bio.” Doyoung retorts, no longer defensive.

“Huh.” 

“And, if you’ll excuse me, please let me get back to my beauty sleep.” the sleepy man sinks his head back into his arms crossed on the table, ready to fall back into slumber. That is until he hears, “You don’t need that,” spoken by the teacher still stood at the doorway. 

“Wh-” Doyoung didn’t know if his ears were playing tricks on him or if he meant it.

“Uh, A nap wouldn’t really help much.” Jaehyun was quick to respond, preventing an awkward atmosphere from building up. “I guess I’ll go now, but you might want to nap in the office if you don’t want distractions.” He said with a smile, knowing that Doyoung won’t see it. 

Doyoung contemplated his choices between sleeping in the lab, or going back to the teacher’s lounge, and decided the couch in the lounge would be more comfortable. 

On the way back, he sees his colleague, best friend, if you will, Yuta, likely returning from PE class. “I thought you had psych?” Doyoung asked curiously.

“Nope, all of the humanities students got gathered at the assembly for a lecture. Odd thing to do the week before finals, considering the amount they have to study. I guess this is why no one likes this school. Why do you look so dead?” Yuta asked with genuine concern.

“I was taking a lovely nap in my classroom, until someone decided to interrupt my beauty sleep.”

“Well it’s not gonna help much.”

“So I’ve been told,” Doyoung sighed out.

“Was it Jaehyun?”

“Yeah, yeah, it was him. He told me I didn’t need it.”

“Sorry what did he tell you?” exclaimed Yuta. “And you still don’t believe me for saying he’s into you. I can’t believe you Kim Doyoung.”

“He didn’t mean it that way, I’m sure. Besides, why would you only annoy the person you liked?”

“Well if it turns out to be true, don’t come to me for help.” Doyoung chuckled at that statement. He knew Yuta would be more than happy to listen about his love life. 

They turned into the corridor leading to the staff room and beeped their ID on the sensor. Inside the staff room, there were various facilities, such as a kitchen, some sofas, cubicles, and even a gym. Doyoung and Yuta took a seat at the loveseat, and the former turned to rest his legs on the latter’s thighs. No matter how cold Doyoung seemed to be with words, he’s always liked the physicality of being close to someone. 

“You know, he isn’t such a bad person.” Yuta restarts their conversation.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Doyoung retorts.

Yuta gives the other a knowing look and says, “He is really nice, okay? That’s why everyone is in love with him.”

“Are you?”

“I have Sicheng and that’s enough.” 

“Ew.” Doyoung replies with a grimace, “I get it, you’re happily in love.”

“You could be too!” The Japanese huffs out, “If you weren’t so picky, Doyoung.

“Is it because you haven’t gotten laid in a long time? You know I know people right?”

“Fuck off, its not. I’m just,” he pauses, “not ready, I guess.”

“Come on, it will be one night, what could it possibly do?”

“I don’t know, maybe I fall in love with them or something and then I hurt myself?” Doyoung defends.

“Then go have sex with Jae.” 

“Yuta, what the fuck.” Doyoung smacks Yuta with the couch pillow as the latter smirks.

“Or, you know, actually give him a chance?”

“Yuta, why in the world would he like someone like me? When he could literally have Jihyun. See even their names match. Its fate for them.”

“Sweetie you don’t understand that you’re catch.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m gonna nap I’m tired. Wake me up if you need to go.” The physics teacher says. Yuta opens his arms for Doyoung to crawl into a more comfortable position, and Doyoung willingly complies, drifting asleep not long after.

 

─=≡Σ(((つ•̀ω•́)つ


	2. chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: the title of the work has been changed from "be my prom date?" to "we can all learn a little" because i feel like its more suitable and also because I WANT TO SAY YOU ARE NEVER TOO OLD TO LEARN A NEW SKILL OK?
> 
> additional note: i forgot this but the characters aren’t the same age but I won’t be using honorfics because idk to me it just feels weird to be writing a story in english but , u know , so , utah is still a year older than doyo whose still a year older than jae so yeah

“Wake up, douchebag.” Yuta whispered as endearingly as possible to the sleeping man curled up on his side.

“No… Just a while longer…” Doyoung whined.

“Kim Doyoung please, I’m going to be late and I’ll be scolded and I’ll lose my job and Sicheng will leave me and I will never get my masters and I can never go back to Japan and my parents will disown me and I won’t-” 

“Okay, okay I get it.” Doyoung said, but he didn’t mean it. He just hung on tighter. He heard Yuta mutter a phrase in Japanese, likely cussing him out, and giggled in his sleepy state. 

What he didn’t hear is the door opening, presenting a certain Jung Jaehyun who just came back from biology. Jaehyun watched as Yuta and Doyoung bickered while cuddling and felt a pang on his chest. He never expected it to hit this hard. 

“Doyoungie I have to go.” Yuta said sternly in his best teacher-voice.

“Fine you’re not that nice to hug anyways.” Doyoung retorts as he stuck his tongue out.

“Whatever you say, baby. See you! Oh hey jae.” Yuta calls out as he walks towards the door, noticing Jaehyun.

Doyoung froze for a second, processing the fact that Jaehyun just witnessed the most childish fight between him and his best friend. He doesn’t really understand why it’s bothering him, but it is. Jaehyun sat on the couch to the left of Doyoung, and the elder just stares.

“Sorry if I interrupted,” Jaehyun scratched the back of his neck nervously, hiding the faint blush on his cheeks, “I didn’t know you and Yuta were together, but congratulations!” He added with a smile.

“Me? Yuta? Sorry what? I would never date him, oh god no. I would rather date you than I’d date him, let’s be honest.” Doyoung realises what he just said and froze once again.

“Sorry, what did you say, I didn’t quite catch that.” 

“I didn’t say anything, okay? I’m mute.”

“Sure, Doyo, I’m sure. Well I’ll leave you to your beauty sleep, I guess. Unless you want me to join you?” Jaehyun says with a smirk on his face.

“I’ll be okay, Jaehyun. Thank you for your offer.”

Jaehyun walks to his cubicle and pulls out some test papers. Doyoung lies back down on the sofa, thinking about why he actually considered his offer. Perhaps I really am that tired. Goddammit Doyoung. It didn’t matter soon enough, as he fell asleep for the third time today.

 

─=≡Σ(((つ•̀ω•́)つ

 

Lunch rolls around, and the teachers are gathered around their conference room that they never used. But, because it was a special request from Principal Lee, who were they to reject the offer. Doyoung ordered Yuta to buy him a sandwich so he doesn’t starve, which caused Yuta to almost be late for their meeting. But, they all knew being late would have been fine. Because principal Lee was usually the one who isn’t on time. 

“Jaehyun thought we were dating.” Doyoung whispers to Yuta as more people roll in the meeting room.

“Doyoung, no offense, and I really love you and all, but oh God No.”

“Excuse you, I am a catch. You said that yourself.”

“Well Sicheng is a catch squared so.” The Japanese male shrugged as he replied Doyoung.

He glances around and spots Jaehyun. He didn’t realise he was looking for him, until he found him. Odd. Jaehyun smiles at him, flashing his pearly white teeth and his perfectly sculpted dimples. And for the first time, Doyoung smiles back. Unintentionally, of course, he just didn’t know who he was looking at. Doyoung quickly realises his mistake and pouts at Jaehyun, causing the other to smile even wider. The female teacher behind Doyoung must have thought the smile was directed to her, as Doyoung heard her mutter “oh my god” over, and over, again. Doyoung snickered. Now, he didn’t like to think he was a bad person, he just tend to pity pathetic people. That’s all. 

Principal Lee walks in the crowded conference room with his assistant principal Han and extracurricular director Nam. The room grew silent rather quickly. It really wasn’t the fact that they were afraid of the three, but only because they knew if they listened quickly, they could still enjoy a bit of their lunch. 

“As many of you may know,” Principal Lee started, “the Senior Prom is coming up very soon. It is a very important event in the students’ school careers, and should be a memorable experience. Today, I have gathered everyone here so we could distribute the roles. That mostly includes the head of management, a treasurer, someone that can contact a venue, and a team for graphic design, and everyone else could just make sure the kids are behaving, and making sure enough people will attend. Now, please raise your hand if you would like to volunteer to be the head of management. Coming with this role, is a five hundred dollar bonus. With that being said, who would like to volunteer?”

Without hesitation, both Jaehyun and Doyoung put their hands up. Aside from fighting constantly about the most useless topics, the one they tend to fight the most about is who will get to be head of Sciences next year. Getting this role is like asserting dominance for the both of them. The other teachers saw the glare Doyoung gave Jaehyun, and immediately retracted their rising hand. 

“I guess we’ll have to vote,” Principal Lee said nonchalantly, “All those in favor of Mr. Jung, please raise your hand.”

To Doyoung’s dismay, 80% of the female staff, and 50% of the male staff all raised their hands. Doyoung was pretty good at controlling his emotions, especially after facing Donghyuck for 4 years, and kept his cool while Jaehyun smiled at him. Damn his dimples and those soft cheeks. 

“Well I guess Mr. Jung will be in charge then. He will be allowed to allocate the remaining positions. Dismissed!”

Doyoung turned to Yuta and gave him a sad smile. It wasn’t really anyone’s fault that he didn’t get the position. He truly cared about his job as a teacher and really wanted the kids to have a good time, but he guesses this year isn’t his year. Not to mention, he won’t be able to get that sweet sweet bonus. 

While Yuta was laughing at Doyoung, Jaehyun came over, along with his army of teachers. He started with a smile that could almost be passed off as apologetic, but it soon turned into a smirk. “So, Doyo,” Jaehyun stated, “What do you think about being my treasurer?” 

Doyoung scoffed, “Not a chance, Jung.”

“Oh, but think about the kids, Doyoung.”

Doyoung glanced a Jaehyun and his army, and contemplated his choices. 

“Hey Jaehyun,” Jihyun, a female coworker of theirs, known for being popular amongst the male student body, butt in, “How about I be your treasurer?” She ended her phrase with her most flirtatious smile. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Jihyun, I’m afraid I’m set on having Doyoung as my treasurer, but you could help with the venue if you would like.” Jaehyun said in his nicest voice possible. And, boy, was he good at it. Jihyun blushed and immediately nodded.

“So?”

“Fine, but only for the kids.” Doyoung admitted his defeat, at this point there was not point in denying a role he was dying to have. 

And once again, Jaehyun flashed his brightest, most beautiful smile (that kind of made Doyoung want to melt).

 

─=≡Σ(((つ•̀ω•́)つ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took some time fjeiwfje i was kinda busy with school but I've got holiday next week for two weeks so just hang on there a little IT WILL COME!! 
> 
> also sorry this was shorter than the last but i wrote this all in 40 mins and i just really needed a filler but I PROMISE THE PLOT WILL THICKEN
> 
> please bookmark this if you want to read the new chapters!
> 
> and leave comments if you have suggestions or just if you wanna lmk what you think!
> 
> thanks for reading (leave kudos if you want)


	3. sorry about this

SO after uh not updating for 2 weeks  
i have decided to rewrite the entire thing in the next couple of days  
the reason being  
1) i was not happy with the direction that I was going to go with the plot  
2) i am less motivated when writing chaptered things  
3) i did not beta this at all and i spot SO MANy mistakes  
4) its jusT GONNA BE BETTER

i apologize to anyone whos been kinda waiting for this fjeowajfioeajfe  
but I'LL COME BACK BETTER I SWEAR

 

for the time being, this will not be deleted so if you're kinda interested in the premise, please uh take a look 

i can't say that its good but i prOMISE i can do better in my upcoming one so PLEASE WAIT 

thanks everyone  
have a nice day

\- breadjaedo ε==(づ′▽`)づ

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any feedback or questions please feel free to leave them in the comments below  
> thank u for reading stan wayv


End file.
